Shinji Harada
Shinji Harada '(原田真二 ''Harada Shinji) is a jounin-level Shinobi of Shadogakure's Harada Clan and Konohagakure's Hatake Clan. Famed as '''Death-Eyes Ninja Shinji (デス・アイズ忍者シンジ Shinji no Desu aizu), he is the son of Kakashi Hatake and Natsuko Harada. In the Part 2 he came from Shadogakure to Konoha to act as intermediary and he became a Anbu. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shinji is Team Leader of Team Harada (原田班 Harada-han) Personnality Since childhood Shinji believes that his father doesn't love his mother. Therefore he hated him and he decided to become a Konoha Shinobi. He barely shows his emotions and can spend hours simply sitting somewhere and observe trees. Just Mikaru and his mother know his smile. He loves it to read books to distract himself. Thus, hours can pass until he take away a book. He's a silent person who normally represents his opinion openly. With this trait he sometimes snubs other people, like the Yondaime Raikage. He hates to fight it and rather avoid it, but as a team leader, he can't this. This it gets on his nerves, but he doesn't show it. If he's nervous, he scratched at his cheek and avoided eye contact, especially in thinks about his father. On the one side he is angry, on the other side he is really nervous because Kakashi is such a famous shinobi. He often think about how he reacts and whether he disappoint his father. He doesn't often shows Sadness and if, then he hidden it behind a hand or he turns away. But once he collapsed, because his father died in the fight againts Pain. He blamed himself because Kakashi protected him againts Pain. Appearance Shinji looks almost like his father, except that his spiky hair is black with a blue strand. His eyes are black and Since the Fourth Ninja War and the Fight against Obito, he obtained several small scars at his check and one scar at his lip. As a child, Shinji wore a light blue shirt and a simple black pant. He also wore a blue scarf, a give is of his mother. As a Genin he wore the same light blue shirt, but his scarf is tied around his hips. Now he wore also his mother's Headband and his left leg is wrapped with bandages. A few years later, as a Konoha Shinobi Shinji wore a strapless light blue shirt and a black sweater. Below that he wors a transparent sleeveless top up to the neck and a black gloves. While an Anbu member he looked like his father as Anbu. Shinji wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with a grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this he carried his two sword strapped to his back and his mask looks like a cat with a red mouth and stripes on the sides. Shinji has the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder, and didn't wear a forehead protector during his time at Anbu. Than as a jounin, after the fight againts Pain, a Konoha flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt . Along with this he wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He discarded his scarf, but he still had his two swords on his back. In the Forth Ninja War he has a Allied Shinobi Forces head protector. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, as a Team Leader, his appearance has changed. When on duty, he wears his forehead protector and his boots now reach his calves. He wear also now his blue scarf . In addition his flack jacket is changed to a simple chest-guard that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high collars and a dark blue strap across his waist with rectangular pouch behind the left of his back. Below that he wears a light blue sweater. At his back he has the Harada Clan Symbol. His freetime outfit consists of a turquoise yukata with dark blue pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his blue scarf, that is used as a belt. Underneath, he wears a black sweater with a transparent collar and black pant. His two sword stuck in his scarf. Category:DRAFT